Quest List
This is a quest list 1-90 Level 1 -Find the recruit instructor -Look for the guard -Look for trade good vendor - Reward: 200G, 5 red potion(S), wooden necklace Level 2 -Level Quest - 10 wild dogs / 5 wolf ? Reward: 10%exp, armor -First training mision - 10 wild dogs ? Reward: 250EXP 1000G 50 red Potion(S) Level 3 - Level Quest - 20 wild dogs / 10 wolf ? Reward: 10%exp, helm -Help the trade good vendor - Deliver the book to armor vendor ? Reward: 450Exp 3.000G Level 4 - Level Quest - 15 wolf / 5 alpha wolf ? Reward: 10%exp, battle shield -Lins study - hungry alpha wolf 5 peach bloom ? Reward: 500EXP 1000G sword+3 Level 5 - Level Quest - Wolf / 5 Alpha Wolf ? Reward: 10% exp, Red or Blue Potions -Gather Peach Bloom - 5 Hungry alpha wolf ? Reward: 500EXP 1000G Level 6 - Level Quest - 20 blue wolf / 10 wild boar ? Reward: 10% exp, Red or Blue Potions -Find the banker - pig nose ? Reward: 1.300EXP wolf fur+ -Dins scott - empty bottle, walnut, hungry wild boars - 1.500EXP 1.000G Level 7 - Level Quest - 10 wild boar / 5 alpha blue wolf - 10% exp, Red or Blue Potions -Ask armor vendor about tonight meal - wild boar meat, bear feet, egg tofu soup - 1.000EXP -Find the fisherman - Free blacksmithing ticket upgrade -The lord of the rod Tournament - 5 raw crucian carp - long sword +3 -Lins study - 5 thrisle, hungry alpha blue wolf ? Reward: 2.000EXP 3.000G Armor +3 Level 8 - Level Quest - 20 wild boar / 10 alpha blue wolf ? Reward: 10% exp, Purple Potion -Collect ingredient - wolf liber - Hungry blue wolf ? Reward: 3.000EXP 5.000G Wolf fur Level 9 - Level Quest - Alpha Blue wolf 15 / 5 red wild boar - Reward: 10% exp, Random Item Level 10 - Level Quest - alpha blue wolf 20 / 10 red wild boar ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item -Lins study - Plumbago 5 - hungry alpha grey wolf ? Reward: 6.500EXP 5.000G copper necklace +3 -Deliver blacksmith letter - deokbaeh ? Reward: 4.000EXP 3.000G -Talk recruit instructor ? Reward: 5.000EXP -Garrison chief instructions - Thomas ? Reward: 5.000EXP 2.000G -Look for buck - Buck ? Reward: 7.000EXP -Ask sage about the best fan - triple fan, aquatic fan, crane wing fan ? Reward: 6.000EXP 2.000G Level 11 - Level Quest - red wild boar 10 / 5 bear - Reward: 10% exp, Random Item -The armor - blacksmith, iron, leather, coal ? Reward: 26.000EXP 5.000G pig nose, Lvl 18 Armor +3 Level 12 - Level Quest - bear 15 / 10 grey wolf - Reward: 10% exp, Random Item, Horse Riding Ticket -The best cook book - buck, hungry grey wolf intestine ? Reward: 12.000EXP 5.000G wolf claw -Kill - 10 alpha grey wolves ? Reward: 10.000EXP Level 13 - Level Quest - grey wolf 13 / 5 grizzly bear ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item -Find a dust cleaner - Hungry grey wolves ? Reward: 15.000EXP Lvl 9 armor+4 Level 14 - Level Quest - 15 grizzly bear / 5 alpha grey wolf ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item, Horse Riding Ticket -Destroy metin of battle ? Reward: 20.000EXP, Random Spirit Stone Level 15 - Level Quest - Grizzly bear 20 / 10 alpha grey wolf - 10% exp, Random Item -Lins - 5 grinderlia hungry grizzly bear ? Reward: 25.000EXP, 10.000G, Copper Earring +3 -Rice cakes - diana ? Reward: 26.000EXP, 10.000G, herbs (Timed Quest) -Find thomas ? Reward: 10.000EXP, 3.000G, herbs Level 16 - Level Quest - alpha grey wolf 15 / 5 tiger ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item, Horse Riding Ticket -Doekbae Look for the golden axe - toxic oath soldier ? Reward: 36.000EXP, 10.000G, toy -Kill the spy - white oath group ? Reward: 40.000EXP 5.000G -Kill the spy - talk to sage ? Reward: 60.000EXP 10.000G Hexagonal treasure box herbs -kill the spy - slay white oath shaman ? Reward: 200.000EXP 10.000G, Toy, Red Pigtail Level 17 - Level Quest - 10 tiger / 20 alpha grey wolf ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item Level 18 - Level Quest - 10 tiger / 10 black bear ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item -Trade good vendor shoes - Toxic oath archer ? Reward: 210.000EXP, 10.000G, Random Item Level 19 - Level Quest 20 Black Bears/10 Brown Bears, Reward +10% exp, random item - Find Mirine's Brother - Reward : 122.000 exp, 5.000 Gold, Herbs. Level 20 -Level Quest - 30 Brown Bears / 15 White oath Archer - Reward +10% exp, random item -Lins Study, 10 Jamul, Hungry Black Bear - Reward: 95.000EXP, 15.000G, Copper Bracelet+3 -Destroy the Toxic Oath Bowman, kill toxic oath bowman - Reward: 20.000G, 120.000EXP Level 21 -Level Quest - 20 White Oath Archers/10 White Tigers +2-10%exp, random item, gold -Making a Weapon - Start at the Weapon Vendor Sage: slay Hungry Wolf's untill you retrieve his bag (*sigh* just when u thouged u got rid of the the wolfs!) Alice: bring a letter to Helen, bring 1 back Mine Copper stone Kill Metin Level 22 -Level Quest: 25 White Tigers/ 10 White Oath Commanders, +2-10% exp, Random Item, and gold. Level 23 -Level Quest: 20 Whte Oath Commanders/ 40 Black Wind Soldiers, +2-10% exp, Random Item, and gold Level 24 - Level Quest Black wind maniac 80 / 60 Black wind soldier ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item Level 25 - Level Quest Savage Infantry 80 / 20 Black wind jak to ? Reward: 10% exp, Random Item -Lins Study 10 Ganoderma Hungry brown bear ? Reward: 200.000EXP 20.000G, Iron Helm+2 -Iron armour calvery - Thomas, Sage ? Reward: 150.000EXP -Old lady - slay 30 oath shaman - Couples ring Level 26 - Level Quest 20 Black wind gu ryung / 30 Black Wind Jak To ? Reward: 2%-10% Exp, Random Item Level 27 - Level Quest Black wind gu ryung 30 / 20 Savage General ? Reward: 2%-10% Exp, Gold -Alice - Kill black wind goo pae ? Reward: 300.000EXP 10.000G bravery cape -Garrison Chief Break the metin of black ? Reward: 300.000EXP, Fast Move Curse (+60 Speed Mov. Potion), Liquor of Speed Level 28 - Level Quest - Elite orc 35 / Savage General 30 Level 29 - Level Quest - 40 Elite Orc / 30 Elite orc scout Level 30 -Level Quest - -Lins Request - black orcs 10 orc tooth, 1 chief elite orc soulrock - 10 movement speed, red ebony box(zen bean) -Sage The metins secret - 420.000EXP 20.000G, herbs -Helen - Helens husband shirikens 300.000EXP shiriken+ Level 31 - Level Quest - Elite orc scout 50 / Eye of chaos 45 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Isaac - Pick flower - 400.000EXP 3 SOUL STONE Level 32 - Level Quest - Elite orc figther 45 - 40 Baby spider - -Kill black tornado archer 100 - kill 100 elite black wind archers - 400.000EXP 25.000G Gold treasure, silver treasure -First Ancient book - peddler 20 silver swords+0 1.000.000EXP 50.000G blessing scroll -The second ancient book - elite orc sorcerer - 1.000.000EXP stone craft book, herbs Level 33 - Level Quest - 35 Esoteric fanatic Level 34 - Level Quest - 40 esoteric fanatic / king scorpion 40 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Blacksmiths new armor- agate copper pearl - 200.000EXP lion plate+3 Level 35 - Level Quest - 40 Esoteric arahan / 30 venom spider - 2-5%EXP, Gold Level 36 - Level Quest - 20 chief esoteric arahan / 20 snake swordsman -Deokbae golden axe - kill raging savage general - 400.000EXP stone craft book -Mirine - thomas, renefuji - 600.000EXP 35.000G - Jade Necklace +2 Level 37 - Level Quest - 30 Elite esoteric fighter / 20 red venom spider - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Diana - tie spider bell- 700.000EXP 30.000G 5 moonlight treasure box,herb Level 38 - Level Quest chief elite arahan 40 / claw spider 20 -Buck obent book - cruel esoteric fanatic 850.000EXP 20.000G Level 39 - Level Quest - 40 esoteric tormentor / 30 soldier spider - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Find diana ricecake - elite spider - 900.000EXP 3zen zenbean, herbs (Timed Quest) Level 40 - Level Quest - 40 Esoteric summoner / Desert outlaw 20 - 2-5%EXP, Gold --Lins study - 15 demon keepsake - Reward: AC+60 - Ebony Box -Ancient Page - Elite esoteric fanati at forbidden temple - 2.000.000EXP 50.000Gold, spirit stone of magic+1, spirit stone of miss+1 -4 Ancient Page - Honobo dungeon Furiousfon Emaciatedsa - 2.000.000EXP Magic metal, 5 soul stones. -Destroy the leaders of black tornado - to su, gu ryung, jak to - 1.000.000EXP 25.000Gold, language ring (30 days), herbs. Level 41 - Level Quest - Pagued ghost 40 / Strong Monkey 25 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Peddle s quest - 100 evil teeth, materials stone, string - 100 tiger liver, herb - 1.000.000EXP, Golden Necklace, Golden Earrings, Gold bracelet Level 42 - Level Quest - Plagued dog 30 / Strong monkey fighter 30 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Looking for Nakajima, kill Bestial Captain - Level 43 - Level Quest - Plagued dog 40 / baby venom spider 35 - 2-5%EXP, Gold Level 44 - Level Quest - Plagued man 40 / baby venom spider 40 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Map of Bucks treasure - tigris scrofa bera silk - 1.400.000EXP 25.000G Ghost Mask Sallet Level 45 - Level Quest - 50 Elite Esoteric Fanatic - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Morton s treasure - Tyrant Monkeys, golden bow - 1.500.000EXP, Thiefs Gloves, 35.000G Level 46 - Level Quest - Elite Esoteric Arahan 30 - Strong Monkey General 30 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Dragon chief Thomas - For the dead, esoteric symbol, esoteric dogmata - Chief brutal arahan, Brutal esoteric killer - 1.700.000EXP 5 diamonds herbs. Level 47 - Level Quest - 35 Plagued man / 30 strong stone monkey - 2-5%EXP, Gold -4 Ancient Page - Bestial captain -5 Ancient Page - Valcon dungeon - 1.700.000EXP 30.000G, herbs Level 48 - Level Quest - 40 Plagued swordsman / 35 strong stone monkey - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Betrayer Balso Medicine - Evil plagued man - 1.900.000EXP 30.000G +3 necklace random. Level 49 - Level Quest: 40 Boss Eso-Arahan Fighter / 40 Venom Strider - 2-5%EXP, Gold -Octavios secret - 100 material spider eye, elites spiders - 2.100.000EXP 20.000G herb Level 50 - Level Quest - chief elite esoteric arahan 40 / strong gold monkey 20 - 2-5%EXP, Gold -6 Ancient pages - desert outlaws, snake group - 3.500.000EXP Perpetual Iron, Herbs, Bravery Cape -Translate unknown information - enemy will attack village soon - 2.300.000EXP Great Sword +2 enemy take nothing well cool more real think moon link thick see to well hardly link will attack me paper stick shoes tie dodge holes dark cloud walk meat dog tree apples village soon jump sleep miss trick tips Febuary true -7 Investigate fodbidden temple - elite esoteric fanatic - 4.000.000EXP 100.000G herbs(10grinderlia 5 lippia) -8Investigate desert outlaw - desert outlaws - 4.500.000EXP 112.500G, Blessing Marble -9Ancient cursing spell - boss venom arachnid - 5.000.000EXP Enchant scroll, Enchant change scroll, herbs -10Tangra mountain - emanaposs - 5.500.000EXP Blacksmiths memo (Grants 100% Chance to Upgrade from +4 to +5) -11Find the forbidden spell - baby venom spider valcon dungeon - 6.000.000EXP 150.000G -12Find child of darkness - milgaard argos water jaws - 6.500.000EXP, Agility Oblivion Stone, Herbs Level 51 - Level Quest - 50 elite esoteric killer(executioner) / 30 strong gold monkey - 1-4% EXP gold -How to make china - sage buck peddler - 2.500.000EXP 35.000G jade boots +3 Level 52 - Level Quest - 45 plagued swordman / 45 Claw Arachnid - 1-4% EXP gold -Thomas musical instrument - elite claw spider - 2.800.000EXP, Sage Kings Glove, Symbol, Herbs Level 53 - Level Quest - plagued swordman 45 / Claw Arachnid 45 - 1-4% EXP gold -Secret of china 2 - clay fierce desert outlaw, crystal ore, monkey blood - 3.000.000EXP 30.000G herb, Random Spirit Stone+4, Random Spirit Stone+3 Level 54 - Level Quest - elite esoteric tormentor 40 / demon soldier 30 - 1-4% EXP gold Level 55 - Level Quest - elite esoteric summoner 40 / 35 tree frog soldier - 1-4% EXP gold -13Ancient pages - leftlet bogeyman, polo necksea - 7.000.000EXP, Two Random Spirit Stones+4, Blessing Scroll -Look for doctor - sujind dungeon herb - 4.000.000EXP 65.000G herbs(5lippia 10grinderlia), Zen Bean(5), Lucys Ring Level 56 - Level Quest - plagued spearman 50 / demon archer 30 - 1-4% EXP gold -Collecting war materials - evil plagued archer - 4.500.000, 5 palms of critical, 5 Palms of pierce, Experience Ring 50% 3 hours Level 57 - Level Quest - Plagued spearman 60 / Demon archer 40 - 1-4% EXP gold -Collecting frogs hidden legs - Evil tree frog leader - 5.000.000EXP 50.000G heavens tear earring+4, herbs Level 58 - Level Quest - 45 Plagued Archer / 40 Leftlet Boogyeman - 1-4% EXP gold -Meet with the spy - Netha-listhmos fisherman - 3 grilled river trout(230 MP), 5.500.00EXP 50.000G Level 59 - Level Quest - 50 Plagued Archer / 45 Leftlet Boogeyman - 1-4% EXP gold -Ice Water - 50 ice cubes, 50 Darksky enchanted ice - 6.000.000EXP perpetual iron Level 60 - Level Quest - 45 Plagued leader - 1-4% EXP gold -What is esoteric group? - Brutal esoteric summoner - 7.000.000EXP 70.000G herbs, Liutao(30% exp in party) -Lin : Collect Ingredients - 20 Ice Marbles - Attack Power +50 - Ebony Box Level 70 -Lin: Collect Ingredients - 25 Wild Leaf Ramus ( every Tree dropps them ) - Reward: 10% more Ac + 11% more Movespeed Level 80 -Lin : Collect Ingredients - 30 Ghost Symbol ( Dropps at giants ) - Reward : 10% more AP , +6 Attack Speed Level 85 -Lin : Collect Ingredients - 25 Red ghost tree branches - Reward : 10% Demi Human resistance , Purple Agate Box Level 90 -Lin : Collect Ingredients - 50 Criminal Marks - Reward : +8% Against Sura,Mage,Warrior,Assassin